


Hers

by wynter123321



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynter123321/pseuds/wynter123321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana Amari wants some help after a mission lasts a little longer than expected. Gabriel and Jack are gladly there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Every part of this was written, reformatted, and submitted via phone so sorry for any mistakes or weird format.

Ana groaned at the ache in her breasts. A mission important enough that both Overwatch and Blackwatch had to be involved had gone south something fierce, turning a day mission into a three day fire fight. Of course the constant threat of enemies had made it hard to express milk as often as she needed to. She managed to pump some out here and there but the soreness was a painful reminder at how much more needed to be done. 

When the fight had finally died off Jack Morrison made his way to her roost as stealthily as possible. It'd seemed Gabriel Reyes had the same idea though as he arrived at the same time. The remaining enemy forces were nothing the others couldn't handle and the commanders needed to count their living as well as their dead.

"You're alive. I expected no less." Jack smirked as he whispered to her. He nodded at Reyes, but kept his focus mostly on her. He noted the discomfort present on her face as well as the dropped chest plate.   

"Are you hurt?" Reyes spoke up. His voice edged on concerned though to someone unfamiliar it would appear entirely flat.  

"Fine. Just need to pump. We were here longer than planned and there aren't a lot of chances to deal with it while saving everyone." She laughed at her own joking, but the movement hurt her chest more. An idea had came to her mind. Both of them individually had suckled from her, but never at the same time. It'd been part of a running challenge originally. If she fought one of them and they lost, they had to help her pump. However, things escelated, as is common with challenges, and eventually it was no longer a challenge. It turned into a treat among them and how they'd gone so long without making it a threesome was beyond Ana. "perhaps the two of you could help a girl out?" She opened her shirt and let her breasts into the open air. Then took to her sniping position again. It took a moment for the two to gather what she meant, but both were quick to drop down to her chest.

Jack's hands carefuly grasped her left tit, massaging the hot and aching flesh as he pressed a hand forward. It wasn't long before the first dribble of milk came out. He shifted to get his head in position to take her breast in his mouth. Jack latched onto the nipple with a speed of familiarity.   Gabriel had jumped right to sucking at her right breast, only using his hand to help the milk along. His other hand held is weight up as he leaned awkwardly to feed. The scratchy hair surrounding his lips tickled at the flesh around Ana's nipple.

Ana let out a relieved sigh at the feeling of feeding her boys. She relaxed into the slowly fading ache and shifted her gun to aim. Gabriel and Jack noted the hold in her breath and braced for a shot to ring out. The shot was loud even through the mandatory ear protection. Both managed to keep latched to her breast through the recoil which amused Ana.  

"Maybe I should just keep you two with me on missions. Having my hands free is nice." She smirked even though neither could see it. Ana could feel the slight shift in Jack's lips though in what she could guess was a smile. Sweet and watery milk filled the two men's mouths as another shot rang out. Part of Ana worried about associating gun shots to feeding, but she was mostly too focused on shooting and the feeling of being fed from. For a moment she ducked slightly and closed her eyes. She wanted to take in the moment. Her two partners were drinking from her chest during what still counted as a battle. Gun shots echoed in the distance, contrasting the sucking and gulping coming from just below her. It was a little surreal to think about, but no less nice to feel.

Ana's hands fell from her rifle to pet her companions' heads.  Jack's longer hair flipped over her fingers while Gabriel's buzzed cut bristled against her touch. She thought for just a second that eternity like this might be nice. The sound of yelling outside her roost brought her reluctantly back to her job though. She pulled the trigger twice more. One to heal an injured agent and the next to kill an enemy.   

Gabriel filled the bottom of his mouth with milk before forcefully pulling Jack's head till their lips met. The milk made way to Jack's mouth, with some mess made on their faces. Jack got a mouthful and returned the favour. White milked ran down their faces and dripped onto their chest plates. As soon as he knew Ana wasn't aiming for anything Gabriel leaned up and pulled her face to his. She was familiar with the act and sank herself to allow the milk into her mouth. Their tongues swirled against each other in the liquid until Gabriel pulled away.  

Finally Ana saw a white cloth raised across enemy lines. The other agents could take care of it as far as she was concerned. She leaned back and gave the other two a second to move before pulling her gun fully inside and setting it down. Her hands made way to her pants quickly. Nimble fingers easily worked the button and zipper before stripping them down. Jack and Gabriel followed her lead and stripped from their tactical gear.

Neither Gabriel nor Ana were fond of underwear making Jack the only one to have to strip the extra article. The three sat against the wall, remaining in cover just in case. Gabriel's hand was fastly sending fingers through the tangled black hair leading to Ana's crotch. Jack, on her other side, went back to her breasts, kneading at one while suckinv the other. Ana's own hands fiddled with the blonde curls above Jack's semi-hard dick while taking hold of Gabriel's dick. She knew how each of them ticked. Jack liked to take things a little slower while Gabriel jumped into the action with calculated precision. Knowing this of course also meant she knew how to take care of her boys properly.

Ana's milk came to a stop, but Jack continued his licking and sucking on her nipples. A small nip was thrown in here and there playing at the tender skin. Gabriel's finger ran over her outer lips, teasing Ana a few times, before letting his finger dip to rub against her clit  Ana's own hand made it's way down to Jack's cock. Her finger ran across the underside the lifted the length up at the frenum. A few more fingers joined it before her hand caefuly slid around the shaft.

Gabriel leaned in to kiss her once more. The taste of milk was still fresh on both of their lips. He pulled back, letting his teeth catch her bottom lip. Once he let go his biting teeth found a new target at the base of her neck just above the shoulder. He bit and lapped at the skin until a dark purple mark could clearly be seen on her already dark skin.   

Ana was quick to return the favour when given the chance, though made a point to mark higher and closer to Gabe's throat. She didn't want him to be able to cover it with his hood. After she felt her mark was sufficiently made she turned her attentions to Jack while starting to pump Gabriel's cock. Ana nuzzled her face into his hair. Gentle kisses were placed on his head until he stopped working her breast to kiss her back.

 Gabriel took over her chest, biting and sucking at the sensitive flesh. His fingers circled over Ana's large clitoris eliciting small pulses in her.  She moaned into Jack's mouth. Her hands tightened around the two cocks she had hold of. Morrison's hand went to her cheek for a moment before backing off. He shifted from her grip to move between her legs. His lips pressed small kisses up her thigh as he closed in on her pussy.   

Gabriel could feel the soft hair of Jack's head and spread his fingers, giving Jack a view of what he would be working with. Ana caught him licking his lips just before moving in. His tongue dragged across her wet folds till it met the tips of Gabriel's fingers.

 Ana let go of Gabriel and shifted to lay down. Reyes climbed over her then laid down. His crotch sat at face level with her so she turned over, throwing her leg onto Jack's shoulder.   

"Jack, get your ass over here. Don't stop what you're doing though." Gabriel had always been the pushiest of the three. Morrison did as told and shifted until the three of them formed a make shift triangle. Ana took the tip of Gabriel's dick in her mouth, Gabriel took the tip of Jack's into his own, and Jack continued his tonguing at Ana's damp lips.

Ana focused a moment to find Jack's pace as she slid her mouth down Gabriel's thick cock. He was thicker and a little longer than Jack, but not by much. She took a breath before sinking the length as far as she could into her mouth.  

Gabriel took in half of Jack's cock near instantly. His tongue wrapped and swirled around the mass as he sucked. There was no doubt he loved doing this and was familiar with the cock in his mouth. He took in more until his nose dug into the sweaty spot between the base of Morrison's dick and his balls. Ana had reached the same area on Gabriel a moment after drawing a groan from him. The sound reverbirated on Jack's cock and he struggled not to buck into the feeling.  

Ana on the other hand didn't try to control her hips. She rubbed herself against Jack's lapping tongue. One of her hands pinched at her nipple while the othe clutched Gabriel's muscular ass. Her mouth worked to keep pace with Jack's. She wanted to make sure nobody was getting less than anyone else. Gabriel pushed his ass back into Ana's kneading hand making her nails dig into the flesh. She ignored his cock for a moment to suck at his balls. The salty taste of sweat met her tongue as she let a fold of the loose flesh into her mouth. She gently let her teeth put a little pressure on the fold before letting it loose. Ana's tongue licked a wet stripe from the underside of his sack to the sensitive patch just behind it. Gabriel leaked a small bit of precum.  

A tight ball wound itself in Ana's stomache and she knew she was close to her first orgasm. Jack's lips wrapped over her clit, sucking at it. His soft drag of his teeth was the final straw. Ana buried her face in Gabriel's ass just in time to muffle her load moans. Her thighs tightened around Morrison's head as rush of wetness coated the bottom of Jack's face. She  moved back to Gabriel dick after catching her breath.

Gabriel grabbed Jack's balls, rolling them carefuly in his hand as he kept to the pace Ana had set. He worked hums and gulps into his performance. They didn't have they time for him to draw out Jack's orgasm, but he still wanted it to blow the little farm boy's mind. His own orgasm was drawing near, but he tried not to focus on the warm and wet mouth sucking his dick. Jack jerked his, pushing into Gabe's mouth. One of his hands reached down to wrap over Reye's scalp. With little to grab hold of, Jack was only able to scratch at his scalp and push his head. Gabriel relished in the feeling of Jack's neediness. He could tell it'd only be matter of minutes before Jack was cumming. Morrison worked harder to get Ana off again knowing that it'd make her moan on Gabriel. His finger sank into her searching for her g-spot as his mouth continued to work her clit.

  Ana groaned with Gabe still in her mouth. More of his pre ran onto her tongue. She worked her hips against Jack's fingers until they hit where they needed to causing her to make more noises. Gabe's free hand coiled into her hair as he moved his hips with her. Ana, still sensitive from her first orgasm quickly ran into her next. Another gush of her cum splattered onto Jack's face and his hand.

Jack was next in line and came as he thrust himself into Gabe's mouth. His cum splashed across Gabriel's throat and tongue. Both his and Ana's chests heaved as the road out their orgasms. Gabriel finally allowed himself to cum just as the other two were settling down. His cum wetted Ana's tongue and painted her chin. 

The three disconnected from each other and shifted to lay in a row. Hard breathes were the only noise in the room other than that from outside the window. They laid for what felt like a long time without a word spoken. The door to the room opened interupting the quiet. McCree's seeming permenant grin turned to surprise for a moment before he laugh.  

"Commanders only meeting? Sure would'a like to've been a fly on the wall for that one." The look on Gabriel's face told him he'd have hell to pay for walking into that room so he promptly exited, leaving them to themselves.


End file.
